Hana Haruno
by Insidegem
Summary: Hana Haruno is by the far the only chubby girl that has attended KHS. She's had a pretty weird life so far. But how would things work out when her younger sister, Sakura, hates her guts, befriends the most random people, and captures the hearts of several guys? Can she survive her Senior Year, sanely? ChubbyGirl. KHS. AU. SasuOc. NejiOc. GaaOc. NaruOc. JuuOc. SakuraBashing.
1. Introducing Hana

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**_

_**;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D ;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D **_

_**Chapter 1: Introducing Hana**_

"Good Afternoon, Lovely" "Good afternoon, Chi. How are you?" "I'm good, you?" "I'm okay, thanks for asking. Is my client here yet?" "Not yet, Lovely. But I'll go and get you when she does" "Ok, thanks!"

I walk down the long hallway filled rooms that are neatly set up for massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials.

Hello! My name is Hana. Hana Haruno. Nice to meet you. I'm 18 years old, and I'm currently working at my job for the last time here, in Konoha Casino. Well, I don't work AT the Casino, more like at the spa that's inside the casino. Since I'm not of legal age yet. So, yeah.

Today's my last day at work because starting Monday (today's Thursday), I will begin attending Konoha High School. I heard it's a good school, but I'm just mainly going because of my parents. Not that my little sister is happy about it.

Her name is Sakura Haruno and she's a 17 year old Senior. I know, technically I'm suppose to be in college, but because I've traveled around the globe, I'm not really sure what years I've completed in High School. Since you know, every place is different.

You see, when I was very young, about 8 years old, my parents had to declare themselves bankrupt because of so many debts that my dad had. So, in a way of helping, my grandmother offered to take care of me until my parents were back on their feet. Boy, did that take a while. I mean, I literally didn't see my parents till I was 13!

Anyways, during those years, my grandma, her friends and I traveled around the world as much as we could. We mostly went to Mexico because of the beaches of Cancun, San Felipe, the views of Nayarit and the pyramids of Guadalajara. So thanks to that, I was fluent in Spanish in less than 2 years.

When I went back to live with my parents, it was like as if...I wasn't their daughter.

I mean how could I not?! Sakura and I look almost exactly alike!

We both have pink hair (except mine has a bit of a poof to it and it reaches half of my back, while hers is straight and shoulder lengthed), we both have big green eyes (except mine are a bit more slanted, which, apparently, makes it easy for me to pull off the "cat eye" look, according to my co-workers/friends), we both have short legs (except my thighs are bigger), we both have pretty light skin (except I'm paler), we're both around the same height (I'm 5'5, she's 5'4)...

Okay, so there's ALOT of differences. Like how my lips are bigger/fuller, I'm strong from both arms AND legs, not just one arm, like her. But the thing that "disturbed" my "family" the most, was that I'm chubby. My grandma and I figured out that's just how my body is. When I moved out, AGAIN, when I was 14.

So during the age of 13 - 14, my parents were...distant. The only time my mom would actually acknowledge me was when she didn't like how/what I ate. My dad was always telling me to diet and exercise and Sakura would just be down right mean.

"You're never going to have a boyfriend, people don't like you, your clothes are going to explode, keep your lard ass away from me, I fucking hate you, your ugly, your disgusting, good luck finding clothes your size!" She would say.

I wish I could hate her, but I can't.

How can I?

She's my little sister. The little girl who used to look up to me, the little girl who used to hide behind my legs when we met new people, the little girl who would tell me to hug her when she was scared, the little girl who would run to me when there was a thunder storm.

But...that's just the past isn't it.

But it's not all her fault. When I reached the age of 7 and she was 6, our mom would always yell at us not to eat certain things because we would get fat. Of course me being me, I never listened. I always thought "Nothings going to happen, she's just exaggerating".

So in a way of speaking, mom has been brainwashing Sakura since she was 6 years old. And now because of that she hates me. If she were to see any other chubby person, I'm sure she would be as rude to them as she is to me. Sigh.

Anywho, I finished work, said my goodbyes to my co-workers/friends, received many gifts from them (coupons from stores, the spa, restaurants. Yay!) and hopped into my grandmother's drivers' car.

"Hello, Lovely" "Hey Genma!" "How was your last day at work?" "Pretty good actually. How's yours been so far?" "Quite well actually, thank you for asking" he smiles.

Genma has been working for my grandmother since he was 16. His parents kicked him out of the house when he "came out of the closet". And while he was sleeping on a bench at a park at night, my grandmother offered him to move in with him. He never had to work with her in the first place, but Genma has always been an active person and likes to pay back favors. He's like a son to her.

But as soon as grandma took him in, my mom immediately hated him when he told them the reason as to why he was kicked out.

My mother is a homophobe with skinny issues. Ugh.

Anywho, Genma and I arrive at my grandmothers house. "Tadaima!" I shout. "Okairi!" she responds.

Tadaima means I'm home and Okairi means Welcome Home in Japanese. My favorite language! Next to Spanish. And Korean.

"Thank you for picking her up, Genma" "It's no trouble, Mother"

Her, fake, white teeth shine under the chandelier that she purchased at a thrift shop in Paris.

"Hana, have you gone over the student handbook?" she asks me. "Hai, Nana" she HATES it when I call her grandma, says she's not THAT old. I mean the woman is 60 something years old, sure she doesn't look it but she IS my grandma!

"Good" she nods, sipping out of her tea cup she bought in England "Have you studied for your placement test tomorrow?" She asks, adjusting her pearl necklace she purchased in Australia "Yes Nana" I lied. Studying sucks. Plus I don't really care if I do good or not.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Genma shaking his head at me. He always know when I'm lying. ALWAYS!

"Good" she nods.

You know that fancy old lady from the Aristocats? The one from the 70's? Yeah? Well, that's my Nana. She's fancy, fosistocated (sophistocated), gentle, well-mannered, loves cats, and herself. I mean that lady IS my grandma! When I first saw the movie, my eyes bulgged out of my skulls because she looks EXACTLY like her. It was shocking. Really.

"Go upstairs, shower, eat something, and go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and I want you to be well rested and prepared" "Hai, Nana!" I kiss her cheek, hug her and Genma and rush upstairs for my shower.

~Time Skip \(*w*)/~

"Shizune, what's on my agenda today?" A busty blonde woman asks her black haired secretary "Today, we will be having a young lady come in to take a placement test" "Placement test? For what grade?" "Um..." Click, click, click. Tap, Tap, Tap. "12th. Her guardian told me that she's been traveling around the world since she was a kid, so they're not quite sure what grade she's in" "I see" Principal Tsunade sighs "What's her name?" "Hana Haruno"

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow.

"Haruno? As in Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes ma'am. Apparently their sisters"

"But...Sakura has always said that she's an only child. Even her parents said so. "

"I know, ma'am. Her guardian said that they aren't in good terms"

"Clearly"

'Please Kami-sama, don't let this girl be like Sakura. Always shrieking and whining' Tsunade sighed.

"Send her into my office when she arrives"

"Yes ma'am"

Meanwhile outside in the school's parking lot...

"So...are you ready for this?" "Mhm" "...you have everything?" "Mhm" "Hana?" "Hm?"

"GET OUT OFF THE FUCKIN' CAR!" "Why are you yelling at me?! What the hell did I do to you?!"

Genma smacked his head on the streering wheel "Hana, we've been parked outside the school for 15 minutes now. Either you get your ass out of my car or I'll carry you in there" He glared.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Hana stepped foot out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"HANA!" "What?!" she turns glaring "Good luck, Lovely" he smiles.

For some reason that smile has always been able to calm Hana's nerves. Maybe because Genma has always been like a father/older brother figure.

Oh I forgot to mention, her closest friends and family call her Lovely because that's how they see her as. Lovely. A lovely young lady. And also because they couldn't think of a better nickname for her.

"Thanks" she smiled. "Text me when your done and I'll come pick you up, okay?" "Hai"

And off goes Genma in his 1969 red Mustang.

The young pinkette took a deep breathe as she reached for the handle, straightening out her skirt. She was wearing a heart shaped collared white shirt, a black and red checkered skirt with a chain hanging on her right side, black thigh highs and white low cut vans.

Her school girl outfit wasn't planned. Like at all. She asked her Nana what shirt she should wera and she chose this one. She asked Genma what bottoms she should wear, and he chose this on. She didn't want to feel too girly, so she wrapped around a chain that drops to her side that ruined that girly image. Her vans helped alot too.

She opened the door and noticed a young woman tapping away at a desktop computer behind a counter. "Excuse me?" The woman looked up "Good morning, how may I help you?" she smiled. "Good morning, I'm here to take my placement test?" Hana smiled nervously "O-oh are you H-Hana Haruno?" "Yes ma'am" Why the woman stuttered, Hana doesn't know.

"Ok. This way please. Oh I'm Shizune by the way" "Nice to meet you Shizune-san" Hana replied with a smile and a short bow. 'Wow, she's...very polite' "N-nice to meet you too"

Hana looked around the corridor that lead to the, what she thought, Principal's office. It was adorned with tons, and I mean TONS, of trophies sealed in glass cases. Baseball, Basketball, Volleyball, Swimming, and all other sports! For boys AND girls!

But what surprised her was the fact that there were also trophies for Academic stuff. Even for Band, Orchestra and such. "Wow"

Shizune giggled, "Yes, our students here do their best to bring the trophies home" "Well they're doing a pretty good job, that's for sure" Hana giggled.

~Time Skip \(*w*)/~

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Enter!" a voice boomed

Hana smoothened out her twintails and gave a big sigh 'Ok Hana, you can do this' She opened the door and came face to face (not really) with a blonde very well developed woman with the same hairstyle as hers.

"Um, I'm here for my placement test?" Hana said softly.

The blonde woman looked and gasped "H-Hana? Hana Haruno?" "Yes ma'am" Hana smiled

"Oh...please come in! come in! Have a seat!" The woman smiled. "Thank you um..." Hana looked at her wooden/golden plaque on the womans desk "Principal Senju"

The woman laughed "Oh please call me Tsunade" "Hai Tsunade-Sama" Hana smiled

'Tsunade-Sama? I like that' "So you speak Japanese?" "Hai, my grandmother and I lived there for a year" "I see"

For the past 10 minutes, Tsunade explained to Hana how the placement test would work

"Does it matter which subject I do first?" "No dear. You can do them in any order that you like. Now I'll be in a meeting and after your two hour time is up, you can take a 30 minute break and then come back here to finish up the rest. Oh and don't worry about being disturbed, knowone will come in here" "Okay, thank you Tsunade-Sama"

Tsunade smiled at Hana, looked around her office, and shut the door behind her.

'Okay. Let's start with the worst subjects first. Math and Science'

Deep breaths and let's get to work!

Meanwhile...

"Ms. Tsunade, I thought the students were only supposed to have a 15 minute break after the first two hours?" Shizune asked "They are" "Then why did you give her an extra 15?"

Tsunade sighed and chuckled "I wish I knew Shizune"

_**;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D ;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D **_

_**Oh. My. Glob. Finally! End of chapter one! Yosh! I am sooo glad to be back to writing!**_

_**I will try my best to continue this story, and hopefuly the others that I have left dying. **_

_**I finally bought myself my own laptop! With my own money! YYOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Till Next time! **_

_**-Gem**_

_**(/*w*)/ 3 **_


	2. Friends and School

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**_

_**;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D ;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D **_

_Last time on Hana Haruno: _

_"Ms. Tsunade, I thought the students were only supposed to have a 15 minute break after the first two hours?" Shizune asked "They are" "Then why did you give her an extra 15?"_

_Tsunade sighed and chuckled "I wish I knew Shizune"_

_**;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D ;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D **_

_**Chapter 2: Friends and School**_

* * *

><p><span>Hana's POV<span>

Oh man, I totally forgot how much I suck at Math and Science! Ugh!

I rub the back of my neck while walking out of the administration building. And stare at the open space that is this High School.

Hm. I would've thought it was going to be something like High School Musical and such. Guess not. Instead, theres benches here and there, tables with umbrellas here and there, everything was open and out. No lockers.

I walk straight towards a building right in front of me.

'Hm...if I was a restroom were would I be?'

I keep on walking forward and sure enough, in the corner, the girls restroom.

"Finally!"

I hurry my steps and as I push the door open...this bathroom was definitely NOT what I expected.

(AN: Okay, Imma be basing the school structure off of my high school, which is plenty weird but yeah. Except for some things. Like the bathrooms)

As I walked in, the floor starts to sink in with a handrail on the side, like a little hill. Passing that is an area with two large, long, and red couches with small walls in the back of them. Passing that is a HUGE and Long mirror with amazing lighting to the left with 6 sinks total. On the left side theres stalls as well as in front of me. How on earth can High School bathrooms look like this?! I've seen one like this at the theaters, but a school?! Damn!

As I stare in awe at the place, completely forgetting my need to do what you do in a bathroom, I hear foot steps behind me. As I turn I see...one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

She looks up from her phone and smiles at me.

Her hair is long, straight, black, and silky looking. She had the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen and a very sweet smile.

She enters a stall and the noise of the lock gets me out of the trance

'Oh right. Restroom'

~Minutes Later~

"So you've actually been to Paris?!" "Yeah, it was very...luminous" "O.M.G! That is like totes awesome!" she squealed.

Haku was the girl's name. She's fun, nice, sweet, and LOVES fashion. And anything French.

"I would LOVE to go to Paris some day" she sighs dreamily. She loves France so much, she even taught herself how to speak French and now she's fluent! Yay, someone to talk to ina different language!

"So how do you think the first half of your test went?" she asks me, while adjusting her skirt

"Well" I sigh "I'm terrible at math and science, so I'll probably be placed in the lowest classes possible on those two" "Oh don't worry, Lovely. I'm sure you did just fine"

She asked me if I had a nickname, so I told her about Lovely. Which is technically a family nickname, but it's the only one I have.

"So when are you supposed to start school?" "Monday"

It's Friday.

"Yay! A new friend" she hugged me tightly and...huh...well that's cool. I guess.

"I can give you a tour of the school when your done testing, if you want" she says, with hope in her tone.

"Thanks, but my Nana wants me back home as soon as I'm done" I shrugged

"Oh" she looks down at the floor sadly

"How 'bout Monday before class?"

She looks up with sparkling eyes "YAY!" she squeals and hugs me tightly once again.

I haven't even started school yet and I already made a...friend?

~At the Administration Building~

"So, how did she do on her placement test Ms. Tsunade?"

Said woman gives a big sigh while looking at her computer screen in disbelief

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"Her score was relatively higher than Sakura's. Overall"

"What?! B-But Sakura's scores have been the highest once that have ever been marked in this school?! Aside from yours of course"

Konoha High School didn't seem like such a big deal. But the tests that were given to the applicants were bound to fry their brains!

"Yes I know. She's actually managed to be placed in TWO AP classes"

"TWO?!"

"Two"

High School Senior classes are hard as they are, but the AP classes push the students more than the rest. But having the mental capacity to be able to handle more than one is miraculous.

"Tsunade...I have to admit..I'm quite scared for Hana. If Sakura finds out that she has been one upped by her sister that she doesn't get along with...then..."

"I know Shizune...I know..." 'I hope Hana makes good friends who will be willing to protect her...from anything'

* * *

><p>~Monday Morning~<p>

"HANA! Hurry the fuck up! I HAVE THINGS TO DO TOO YOU KNOW!"

"OH YEAH?! LIKE WHAT?! MASTURBATE?!"

It was the first day of Hana's Senior Year in Konoha High School. And her father/brother figure, Genma, was already on her case about it since last night.

"SHUT UP AND HURRY UP!" Genma wrapped his bandana tightly on his head, to keep his hair from getting in his face. He adjusted his navy blue shirt and army green pants.

"I'M COMING DAMMIT!"

Hana trotted down the stairs while wearing black shorts and black thigh highs that gave a pretty view of her thighs. She had on a grey tank top and a black, big, chunky wore black booties with studs on the sides.

"How do I look?" she asked, while pulling onto her over-the-shoulder backpack. That was adorned with several buttons of all the places she's been to.

Genma gave her a once over. "Are you really taking that backpack? Don't you get tired of it?"

"How dare you insult Menma?!" Hana gasped, while rubbing Menma's face that was stitched to her backpack.

(AN: Instead of Naruto Shippuden, I turned it into Menma Shippuden. Cuz you no, in the Road to Ninja movie, were Naruto's parents are alive, his name is Menma instead of Naruto. So the anime is Menma)

Genma just rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Whatever let's just go"

Hana puffed her cheeks in disapproval

"Alright, alright, you look very cute, Lovely"

Hana smiled. "Thank you"

And off they drove towards the school.

"Nervous?" "Nope" "Good. Did you get the muffins Nana gave you?" "Yup"

Nana went to her yoga class early in the morning with her friends. Very active woman.

* * *

><p>~Konoha High School~<p>

'Eep! I am totes excited! I can't wait to see what cute clothes Hana is wearing today!' Haku squealed, inwardly.

She's been waiting patiently (not really) outside of the school gates, sitting in one of the benches.

Running her fingers through her hair, she was looking at her appearance in her teal hand mirror.

'I hope she doesn't have a problem with me...What am I thinking?! Of course she won't! She's Hana! One of the sweetest and most adorable girls I've ever met!'

Trying to convince herself that Hana won't have a problem with her, she completely missed the red classic car pulling up a few feet in front of her.

"Is that the person you were telling me about it?" "Yeah. Haku" "Hm...cute" "Yeah"

Hana clenched and unclenched her fists while looking at what Haku was wearing. A pink dress with white polka dots, white flats, and a white fitted cardigan that was buttoned.

"Are you regretting befriending him?" "No, it's just...what if she treats me good now and then when she gets to know me better she leaves me" "I thought you said you two hit it off in the bathroom?" "Yeah we did...but you know I don't really trust people"

Genma sighed

"If you cross paths with Sakura just ignore her"

Hana jumped "How did you-" "Lovely, I know you better than you know yourself. Which is why I know that you will be good friends with the kid who dresses like a girl but is biologically a boy" "But-" "AND that you can more than handle Sakura. Alright?"

He was right.

"Hai!" "That's my girl" he stroke her cheek "Have a good first day, Lovely" "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and stepped out of his car.

"Haku-chan!"

"Hana-chan!"

Genma chuckled at the screeching girls. 'Such a shame Haku is underage'

(Genma you pedobear)

~Minutes Later~

"So then she was all like "you should wear this and this instead, it's soo much cuter" and I was all like "Omg that is like totes centuries old!" Can you believe my own mother would do that to me? Ugh, the nerve" "Yeah, how dare she" "I know right?!"

For the past few minutes, Haku has been telling Hana about herself and the shenanigans that goes on in her life. Girl problems I tell you.

"So what's your schedule" Haku asked while flipping her hair

"Here"

**Hana Haruno 12th grade**

**1st period: AP Government**

**2nd period: Psychology**

**3rd period: Dance **

**4th period: AP English**

**5th period: Study Hall**

**6th period: Office Aide **

"Aw! We only have 3 classes together!" Haku whined and pouted

"Really? Which ones?" "Psychology, Dance, and Study Hall" "Well at least we have SOME classes together, right?" "True" Haku sighed "but I wanted to be with you ALL DAY!"

Hana rolled her eyes. She knew that some girls could be whiny and loud and annoying, based off of books and movies. But who wouldv'e thought that Haku would be like this?

"Excuse me?" a slightly annoyed voice said "Could you please stop screaming? I'm trying to study here" "O-oh s-sorry" "Hm"

Hana looked at the bench across from them. Where a silver haired boy with a ponytail wearing glasses was looking at a text book.

"Whose that?" "That's Kabuto Yakushi. He's...weird" "How so?" Hana asked, still staring at Kabuto "Well, apparently he was in a relationship with a student-teacher for two years and was caught last year. So now the student-teacher has been in prison since then. Everyone avoids and bullies him because of it"

"Seriously? That's so messed up!" "What do you mean?" Haku asked, as she was applying lip gloss. "You can't control who you fall in love with! So what if he was in a relationship with a student-teacher?! At least he found Love! And now people bully him because of it?! I mean, isn't it enough that he can't be near his significant other?!"

"Hana...why are you getting so worked up about this?" Haku sounded worried

"I don't know! It's cuz...people are so messed up, you know? I mean even you avoid him, right?" "W-well I-" "How would you feel if I stopped talking to you after finding what you born as?"

Haku jumped and seemed frightened "Y-you knew?" "Of course I knew! You hugged me very tightly and your a few inches taller than me"

Haku was speechless and realized her mistake.

"Excuse me?" the girls turned around "Did you really mean what you said? A-about me a-and y-you know..." Hana smiled "Of course I did. You don't deserve to be treated that way just cuz you fell in love. It's unfair. Besides" Hana held Kabuto's hands, making the boy blush "I'm really sorry that your Love was taken away. I hope that someday you two can be together again"

What happened next was very unexpected to all three of them.

Kabuto hugged Hana tightly and cried his little heart out.

"There, there sweety. Let it out" Hana cooed, while rubbing his back "Let it all out"

"Oh Kabuto! I'm so sorry for avoiding you!" Haku hugged Kabuto from behind, being very careful not to get too emotional, or else her mascara would run. And really, who wants that?

~Time Skip~

"Ok so it's settled! Kabuto will keep you company on your 1st (AP Gov) and 4th (AP English) period. You and I will be in 3rd (Dance). And then the three of us will be together in 2nd (Psychology) and 5th (Study Hall) period! Got it?"

"Got it" "Hai!"

During the hour before school, Haku, Hana, and Kabuto became good friends. And realized that they had several things in common.

Like Haku and Kabuto were both single children and loved shopping.

Kabuto and Hana loved reading books and anime.

And the three of them loved boys and spoke fluent French.

* * *

><p><strong>1st period: AP Government<strong>

"So in this class the teacher is Ibiki Morino. They say he's a total hard ass, but I just think people are total softies" Kabuto rolled his eyes "I'll most likely agree with you on that"

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

The class straightened themselves

"So apparently today we have a new person joining us. Stand up"

Hana stood up with a nervous smile

"Name?"

"Hana Haruno"

"...Haruno?"

"Yes, Ibiki-Sensei"

Ibiki lifted a black eyebrow "Sensei?"

"O-oh i-if you want I-I could just call you Mr. Morino, like everyone else" Hana smiled

Ibiki walked up a few feet closer to her, sizing her up "What are your thoughts on the Death Penalty?"

"85% Pro, Sir" "Why?" "If you do something bad, I believe that the punishment should be of equal or greater value of the action. For every action there's a reaction" Hana smiled confidently.

In one of her old schools, she was apart of the debate team and the Death Penalty was one of the subjects that rilled up Hana very, VERY much.

"And what of the other percentage?" "Well there have been some cases where people were accused under false pretenses and were treated under the Death Penalty. Only to later on find out that the law punished the wrong person. Which is pretty frickin stupid! I mean I know that know one can ever be 100% right about anything, but it's their frickin' job to capture the criminal, you know?! I mean what kind of law are we under if we just up and go killing someone who shouldn't've been killed in the FIRST PLACE?!"

Heavy breathing was the only thing you could hear in the class. Everyone was staring at the new girl that just screamed at one of the most ruthless teachers in campus.

Ibiki smirked. "I like you, Hana. Very good job" "Thank you, Mr. Morino" "Ibiki-Sensei, please"

Hana smiled, "Hai, Ibiki-Sensei" she gave him a small bow in respect and received one in return.

"Woah, he actually likes this girl?"

"Who the hell is she?"

"Did you notice that she has the same last name as Sakura the cheerleader?"

"Do you think their related?"

"No way, she's too chubby and sweet looking to be related to that skinny bitch"

"You know when you really look at her, she's actually kinda cute"

Hana gave a content sigh as she started scribbling down notes, completely blocking off everyone's voices.

First period, successful.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Period: Psychology <strong>

"So how did 1st period go? I heard that Mr. Morino complimented a student. But there's no way that's true!" Haku giggled.

...

"Kabuto? Why aren't you answering?"

He sighed while wiping his glasses with a clean cloth, "Mr. Morino, or should I say Ibiki-Sensei, asked Hana for her opinion on something. And he actually liked it"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Haku screeched

He nodded, "He even said that he liked her"

GASP!

"So I guess this is where we're seating then?" Hana asked as she took a seat on Haku's right, while Kabuto was on Haku's left.

"Hana is it true?" Haku asked, flabberghasted.

"Is what true?" "That Mr. Morino-" "Ibiki-Sensei-" "Whatever!He likes you?!" "Um yeah apparently. Why?"

Ibiki Morino liking a student?! Preposterous right?!

"B-But he hates everyone! He hates everything! That guy has a blackwhole where his heart should be!"

So this is how Psychology went by. Haku still not believing that Ibiki-Sensei actually like a student. Hana not believing on why this is such a big deal. Kabuto half listening to the conversation and half listening to the class. And several pairs of eyes watching the pink haired chubby girl giggle silently. Some watching with curiosity, others with love, others with admiration, and even some...with jealousy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D ;) :) ;p :p xp x) xd XD 8) 8D 80 :) :D :3 D <strong>_

_**Okay, so on my laptop this looks pretty long. So I've decided to make it into two parts and see how this goes. **_

_**Thank you for those of you who actually took some time off of their day to read this. **_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! **_

_**Also, I see Hana being paired off with the following:**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Neji**_

_**Juugo**_

_**I was aiming to make this into a SasuOc, but my mind has been everywhere with this, so please tell me who you would like the adorable chubby Hana Haruno to be paired off with :)**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**(**__**・**__**ω**__**・**__**)**__**ノ **_

_**-Gem**_


End file.
